Dwarf
Dwarves (Knurlan in Dwarvish, singular knurla) were one of the only races native to Alagaësia. Known as lovers of rock and stone, dwarves had a long lifespan and often lived in large, underground cities in the Beor Mountains. One of the most famous dwarf cities was located in Farthen Dûr ("Our Father" in dwarvish). The city itself, Tronjheim, was the secret hiding place of the Varden up until the Battle under Farthen Dûr. The dwarves had many clans such as the Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin and the Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. History Before elves and humans came into Alagaësia, the dwarves and dragons fought in many battles against each other. Though never escalating into a full-scale war, these battles nevertheless left the two races with a rivalry. The dwarves were not a part of the blood-oath pact between elves, men, and dragons. As a result, it was impossible for a dwarf to become a Dragon Rider. During Galbatorix's uprising, however, this proved to be something of a blessing, because the dwarves escaped the downfall of the Riders and the subsequent havoc wreaked by the new king and his minions. Society and customs The dwarves were split into thirteen distinct, miniature societies called clans. Each clan had its own clan chief, who was a member of the Council. The thirteen clan chiefs were responsible for electing a king; the king was the final authority over all the clans. The forty-second dwarf king, Hrothgar, was in power at the time of the Rider War. Unfortunately, he did not live to see the end of the war as he was killed at the Battle of The Burning Plains by Murtagh. Orik, as Hrothgar's heir, was made clan chief of the Ingeitum and subsequently elected as the next king. During the Rider War, the dwarves supported the Varden, allowing them to stay at Tronjheim in Farthen Dûr, and fighting along side them at the Battle under Farthen Dûr. One of the most treasured possessions of the dwarves was the contents of the library at Tronjheim, which contained many books and scrolls written in the same runes that humans used. Another of the dwarves' treasures was the Isidar Mithrim. The dwarves believed that when a dwarf dies they must be sealed in stone so that they can join their ancestors in the afterlife. They refuse to say more than that to outsiders. They take great lengths to ensure burial in this way, for they believe that shame falls on the family or clan that does not bury their dead in this fashion. Under Farthen Dûr is a chamber for all the dwarves who have died while in the city. They consider this chamber a sacred grotto, and a special alcove there was set aside for Ajihad after his death. Unlike Ajihad, however, Eragon may choose to be buried with the dwarves and "sealed in stone", as Eragon is a part of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. The dwarves elected their new leaders in an amphitheater, as did the Varden. The dwarven throne room was lined with statures of the kings of the past. Dwarves have thicker bones then humans and elves, allowing them to drill through their knuckles and insert a metal piece that allows the dwarf to place spikes on their knuckles, known as Ascûdgamln. The procedure is very dangerous though, and if done wrong, can cost the dwarf the use of his/her hands. Therefore, many dwarves are reluctant to have the procedure done. Dwarvish religion The dwarves were polytheists, believing in multiple deities. These include Gûntera, king of the gods, a warrior and scholar; Kílf, Gûntera's queen and the goddess of water; Urûr, master of the heavens and the air; Morgothal, the god of fire; Sindri, "mother earth"; and Helzvog, the dwarves' favorite god, who created the dwarves from the roots of the mountains. Dwarves are not fond of elves, as they do not share in their reliprobably gious beliefs. Whenever Arya visits a dwarf city, she often engages in an argument with a priest. Dwarven homes The dwarves live throughout the Beor Mountains their cities within these mountains include *Tronjheim in Farthen Dûr *Orthíad (now Ithrö Zhâda ) *Tarnag *Hedarth *Buragh *Dalgon *Galfni *Bregan Hold (Ingeitum) Dwarves mentioned by name in Christopher Paolini's canon * Fûthark, a legendary smith and Grimstborith of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, under whom the elf-smith Rhunön first learned her craft. * Gannel, Grimstborith of Dûrgrimst Quan. He gifted Eragon with the necklace that prevents anyone from scrying[ him and Saphira. * Korgan, maker of Volund, first dwarf king, founder of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, discoverer of Farthen Dûr. * Hrothgar, the forty-second dwarf king, Grimstborith of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. * Orik, Hrothgar's nephew and heir, current Grimstborith of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum and the forty-third dwarf king * Ûndin, Grimstborith of Dûrgrimst Ragni Hefthyn, host of Eragon's party in Tarnag. * Hvedra, Orik's wife. Her parents are Thorgerd One-eye and Himinglada. * Eragon's dwarven escorts on the journey to Du Weldenvarden: Thorv, son of Brokk, Ama, Tríhga, Hedin, Ekksvar, Shrrgnien, and Dûthmér. * Vardrûn, Hrothgar's sister, Orik's great-aunt * Kvîstor, one of four Dwarves of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum bidden to guard Eragon while he is in Farthen Dûr for the clanmeet in Brisingr. * Glûmra, the mother of Kvîstor, who is a deep dweller, living in tunnels deep below Farthen Dûr. * Dûrok Ornthrond, maker of Isidar Mithrim. It took him fifty-seven years to carve it and after he was done carving he fell dead. * Odgar and Hlordis, probably the First Dwarf Couple, like Adam and Eve. They are only mentionned in the Orik speech for prove to the other clans that Az Sweldn rak Anhûin had tried to kill Eragon ( Nor should those who are not the descendants of Odgar and Hlordis dictate our fate,Orik , Brisingr chapter16 Assassination Attempt) Real-world connections It was rumored that the dwarves would not appear in the Eragon movie, and this is true in a certain sense, as the dwarves in the Eragon movie are human-sized instead of being short people. This, however, is relatively unnoticed next to the other huge changes like Durza riding a shadow dragon. These changes among others infuriated fans of the books. See also *Dwarvish es:Enano Category:Species Category:Dwarves Category:Dwarf clans